Seeker Skill Tree
*Seeker is capable of manipulating both the Wanderer and its own powers simultaneously. *Special skills still range to a maximum of 3 levels, but techniques vary from 1 to 3. *Certain abilities act as a passive effect towards some previous abilities from Wanderer. *When converting to Seeker, Zero gains 30 more SP, up to a grand total of 60 SP maximum for use. Active Abilities Technique Orchid No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Technique Loss Lv3 Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: ﻿Uses the power of the thorns hidden within Grandark to pinpoint an enemy's location and attack. In addition, this technique absorbs an enemy's HP or MP depending on the skill selected to make it your own. Element Orchid: AP Absorption No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Technique Orchid Lv3 Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: ﻿Restores AP upon hit. Element Orchid: HP Absorption No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Technique Orchid Lv3 Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Restores HP upon hit. Effect Orchid Thorns No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Technique Orchid Lv3 Info: Increases the number of Orchid's thorns. Effect Orchid Thorns: Increased Absorption No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Effect Orchid Thorns Lv3 Info: Increases the amount of HP/AP absorbed through Orchid and Loss. Technique Amid No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Orchid Thorns Lv3 Cooldown: 30 sec (20 sec with [Skill Tree|[Effect Amid: Cooldown Reduction)]] AP Consumed: 33 Info: Generates an aura that grants complete invulnerability for 5 seconds. You can still attack, but locks the use of skill temporarily. Technique Whirlwind No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Technique Amid Cooldown: 1 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: ﻿Spins forward twice, performing a low and high slash. Technique Increase No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Technique Amid Cooldown: 30 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Activates a buff depending on the current stance. This effect is cancelled prematurely when you change stances manually. Effect Increase: Sustained Duration No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Technique Increase Info: Lengthened activation time for Increase. Effect Increase: Reinforced SS No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Technique Increase Info: Reduces an enemy's MP/AP when attacking them with Grandark. Effect Increase: Reinforced DS No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Effect Defensive Stance Lv1, Technique Increase Info: Raises your maximum HP cap while this buff is in effect. Effect Increase: Reinforced OS No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Technique Increase, Effect Offensive Stance Info: Reflects any damage back at the attacker while this buff is in effect. Grandark 2nd Form Special Bite Off No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 23 Info: Grandark transforms into his 2nd form and Zero punctures his enemies, sending them afar. Grandark Domination: Increases damage considerably and adds a bounce effect upon colliding with the wall. Special Breakthrough No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Special Bleeding Gash Lv3, Special Bite Off Lv3 Cooldown: 20 sec AP Consumed: 46 Info: Grandark transforms into his 2nd form and Zero rushes forward, using Grandark as a drill to breakthrough enemies blocking the way. Grandark Domination: Instead of stopping when the skill makes contact with an enemy, Zero keeps drilling through. Special Abyss No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Special Breakthrough Lv3 Cooldown: 30 sec AP Consumed: 76 Info: Grandark transforms into his 2nd form and Zero surrounds himself with armor plates which spiral upward and are then fired at enemies. Grandark Domination: Creates armor plates out of the ground, which go upwards to deal damage to anyone within a specific area, similar to Spell Knight's Kanavan Strike. Elemental Force Special Gran Force No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Special Ice Force Lv1, Special Fire Force Lv1 Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 23 Info: Grandark's energy is fired at enemies. Enemies will incur poison damage and their movement is slowed. Effect Gran Force: Sustained Duration No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Special Gran Force Lv3 Info: Increases Gran Force's effect duration, however the damage from the poison is reduced significantly. Effect Gran Force: Increased Area of Attack No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Gran Force: Sustained Duration Lv1 Info: Increases Gran Force's range of distance. Passive Defensive Stance Effect Defensive Stance Lv4 No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Effect Defensive Stance Lv3 Input: X ↓ Info: Further increases defense while in Defensive Stance. Effect Defensive Stance: Counterattack No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Effect Defensive Stance Lv5 Input: X ↓ Info: Reflects damage back at the attacker from arrows and fireballs while in Defensive Stance (counterattack). Effect Defensive Stance: Strike Up No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Defensive Stance: Change Directions Input: ↑ Z in Defensive Stance Info: Shoves Grandark upward, sending enemies in the air. Effect Defensive Stance: Strike Down No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Defensive Stance: Change Directions Input: ↓ Z in Defensive Stance Info: Slams Grandark while in Defensive Stance to attack enemies. Offensive Stance Effect Offensive Stance No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Sword Stance: Dash Speed Input: X →in Sword Stance Info: The Offensive Stance incorporates speed with Grandark's strength. Note: Special skills consume extra AP than normal while under this stance, however the cost required to cast them are unchanged. Effect Offensive Stance: Dash No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Offensive Stance Input:→''' '''→ or ←''' '''← in Offensive Stance Info: Allows dashing while in Offensive Stance. Effect Offensive Stance: Critical/Double Attack No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Effect Offensive Stance Input: →''' '''→ or ←''' '''← during an Offensive Stance combo Info: Allows critical/double attacks while in Offensive Stance. Effect Offensive Stance: Trace No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Effect Offensive Stance Input: Auto Info: Leaves slash traces after an attack that continues to inflict damage on an enemy. Category:Skill Trees